Talk:Enjoy the Silence/@comment-5261392-20140610020231
Even though I'm only about halfway through with Shameless, I've grown so attached to the show, characters, and their relationships to one another that it'd be fitting to epress why I love them so much. To start, I'm going to write an appreciation post on my number one favorite Shameless character, Fiona Gallagher. ♥ Fiona Gallagher Fiona makes my heart swell with pride. Ever since I saw her in action and to the last episode I saw (which was 3x01), she's been a solid queen, a solid 10, someone that I'm extremely attached to and even aspire to be like. Fiona is someone who's had the furthest thing from a simple life. While most 20 year olds are in or graduating college, going to parties and dating, she's working multiple jobs, busting her ass to provide for her five younger siblings: Lip, Ian, Debbie, Carl, and Liam. Why? Her mother left her years ago and her father is too busy getting drunk to take care of his kids, leaving it up to Fiona, the eldest child, to raise her siblings. She had to drop out of high school to take care of them. Not only does she provide them with the basic necessities - food, shelter, clothing, water, etc. - but she's raised them so well that all of them are successful. She puts so much heart and soul into her family and has provided them with nothing but the best. In 1x09, when Monica Gallagher (Fiona's mom) waltzes back into her life and wants to take Liam, Fiona stands up for herself and her siblings. She says (very powerfully so) "It's about what I did! And you know what? I did a fucking great job!" and lists all the things her siblings have accomplished (Lip being the top of his class, Debbie being class president, Ian being promoted, Carl being successful in his science fair). If her unconditional love for her siblings and the fact that she works her ass off to take care of them and always puts them first shows anything, it's that Fiona is so selfless, nurturing, and compassionate. Since we're talking about the amazing qualities Fiona possesses, let's talk about her strength. She has been through hell and back. This is the girl whose mother left her. This is the girl whose father is a raging alcoholic and leaves her to play the role of both parents. Who watched her little brother get beat by her father. Whose boyfriend ended up lying about his name and status. Who had to drop out of high school to get a minimum wage job. Who witnessed her mother after a suicide attempt. And I'm only halfway through the series! Yet, every adversity Fiona has faced has strengthened her. She is arguably one of the most resillient characters on the show. Time and time again, we see her crying alone because when she's with her family, working, with Jimmy or Veronica or whoever, she has to put on a brave face. I literally cannot stress the fact that she is the most selfless character on the show because she puts her pain, worries, and troubles to the side to care for others. Although nurturing and compassionate, Fiona has proven to have this tough, badass side. She manages to get herself and her family out of the deepest shit, she isn't afraid to tell anyone off - including her boyfriend! She's honest and never afraid to call someone out on their shit. And on top of that, she's highly intelligent and when times call for it, fun loving. Sure, she dropped out of high school (which she had to do, because where would her siblings be if she hadn't?), but she went back and got her GED. She's so determined and once she has her mind set to something, she gets it and earns it rightfully so. And then there are these rare times where she's able to achieve her own happiness and focus on herself and let me tell you, her smile can light up a room. When she does look happy, it looks like she's glowing and it's pretty amazing to see because all this time, we're rooting for Fiona. Fiona is truly one of the best, most brilliant female protagonists I've had the pleasure in witnessing. She has all these layers that intertwine to create this amazing, beautiful young woman. This strong, resillient, fierce, smart, intelligent, badass, bold, fearless, brave, compassionate, nurturing, and loving young woman who is simply extraordinary.